


Star Crossed Lovers

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Kirigiri x Kimura by Devin, guest of Whore House Fanfics





	Star Crossed Lovers

Authors note: I apologize in advanced for what you are about to witness. 

Thither was once two families that had major beef. the two families consisted of the Montague and the Capulet. Both families has't a issue that wast in the years of high school. Thine families consisted of Kyouko Capulet and Seiko Montague. The two families hath decided to findeth out who the strongest family wast. The families hath decided thither would be a duel. The duel would includeth sixteen people around the same age as their children. Each family must includeth their most beloved child. Seiko and Kyouko. All the children went into the war zone that is the high school those gents hath grown up in. The rules art simple doth not kicketh the bucket. One person a night wilt beest murdered until thither is one standing or till thee escape the prison. Also all the kids has't wristbands with a forbidden action. if 't be true those gents doth the action those gents receiveth poison. Kyouko and Seiko not one to concur with their families hatred of the other becameth teammates and friends once those gents stepped foot inside the school. Those gents fought off many other families children with Seikos sick art in medicine and Kyouko's talents of detectiveness. However as the days and nights hath continued those gents got more weary their days wast numbered. Seiko gaveth that lady beloved a physic that wilt cause that lady to awaken after she hath been poisoned if 't be true to befall. That night, because Naegi wast still alive Kyouko hath kicked the bucket from thine lady’s bracelet. That lady forbidden action wast to not alloweth that gent survive until that night. At which hour Seiko woke up the lady saw that her beloved wast dead. lifeless. Seiko could not standeth to see that lady beloved dead. Seiko blamed herself and her lack of ability to protect Kyouko. The lady hath decided that this wast the end for her so the lady hath decided to eke doth that lady forbidden action. Alloweth someone to step on that lady shadow. After this hath happened Seiko wast eke poisoned and lid next to Kyouko. The beloved couple laid together. Moments anon Kyouko woke the lifeless slumber. She saw Seiko that lady beloved laying dead and cold next to herself. NO! she screamed. This has gone too far. Kyouko knew that she would rather perish then live without Seiko. The lady ranneth to the nearest television screen. Kyouko grabbed inside stealing thine dagger from inside. Kyouko then plunged the dagger into thine own heart. Landing next to that lady beloved Seiko. How fucking romantic. The End.


End file.
